Only You
by ThatAnnaSnow
Summary: Because and Chloe celebrate Becas birthday. I wonder what happens...


AUTHORS NOTE please excuse grammar. Typing on my iPad. Also this story is no sadness/breakups/Jesse. Enjoy.

"Goddammit!", Chloe screamed. "What's wrong chlo?," asked Beca as she absent-mind idly put down her Xbox controller. "Martin killed another character," Chloe responded mournfully, tossing Game of Thrones aside. "It's just a book, chlo," Beca heard footsteps as Chloe walked into the living room. Chloe hovered over her, mock glaring at Beca until she cracked up, and Beca patted on couch for her girlfriend to sit next to her. Beca then extended her arms across the couch, and not so subtly grabbing Chloe's bottom. Chloe shot up and mockingly said,"Well, well, well. If it isn't Beca Mitchell who seems to be a horny…." Am not.", stated Beca defiantly. Chloe came and set next to the brunette, who didn't mind at all. Beca picked up her new Xbox controller, a birthday gift from Chloe, will her favorite redhead twirled her hair. "I really shouldn't have bought you an Xbox," Chloe said in a playfully innocent tone. She took the controller from Beca and pulled her into their bedroom, and tapped her phone a few times. Titanium began to play, and Chloe whispered to Beca,"Here's your next birthday present." Chloe whispered she had got surround sound for their small home, which made Beca's heart warm. Chloe always knew. Beca had always secretly wanted their home to have surround sound, but Beca thought it would cost to much. "No fucking way," Beca responded, still in shock that her girlfriend would dare spend so much money on leaned in and whispered into Beca's ear the words to the song. Shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am Titan-Beca cut Chloe off and engaged in a long kiss. "Happy birthday, Becs." Chloe broke the kiss only to say those words. Beca savored each precious moment with Chloe, but never like this. This was unforgettable. Beca flipped positions and pinned Chloe to their bed. "Beca, are you sure?", questioned the ginger. Beca responded only with a kiss to Chloe's neck, causing the redhead to emit a small groan of pleasure. Beca smiled inwardly. I'm sure, Chlo, Beca thought. The two broke the kiss together to say the same thing. "I love you," the two girls stated matter-o-factly. They locked eyes and Beca was surprised as Chloe flipped the pair, putting Beca on the bottom. Beca then let herself relax as Chloe peeled her and Beca's shirts off, their bras coming undone not a second later. "Damn, Chlo," Beca muttered as she saw her breasts fully exposed. Chloe let Beca take in the view for only a few seconds before going to sucking and biting and tugging and enjoying every inch of Beca. Chloe moved her hands down to find Beca's jeans still in place. Chloe playfully chastised Beca. "Madame, I do believe these are in the way,"gesturing towards Beca's jeans. Beca chuckled and let her loving girlfriend slide her jeans off. Chloe faked surprise when she saw how soaked Beca's panties were. "Someone really wants this. Maybe I can help?" Beca and Chloe shared a grin, and Chloe moved down. Looking at Beca's sensitive folds, Chloe happily put a finger in before diving back up to continue to kiss Beca. Chloe finally understood how badly Beca had wanted this. Chloe moved her finger in and out of Beca, and Beca savored everything about this moment. She had the hottest girlfriend in the world. Her girlfriend was having sex with her on her own wish. And Chloe had said I love you. Not in a friend kind of way. In a "This needs to happen again" kind of way. Beca felt unbelievably special. Chloe felt Beca was coming close, and went down to finish the job with her tongue. Beca felt herself become weak as she came all over Chloe. "Sorry Chlo," was all Beca could muster. "Thank you Beca," was Chloe's only response. Chloe licked Beca clean as she recovered. "You like?', Chloe inquired. "More than anything ever." "Night Bec. Happy birthday." "Night Chlo. Best birthday ever."

Beca awoke to Chloe singing loudly to some new pop anthem, which made her smile. More importantly, it confirmed last night. "Hi Bec," Chloe chirped. "Hi Chlo," Beca grinned. Chloe had put on Beca's favorite of her pajamas. For her. For Beca Mitchell, Chloe put on Beca's favorite pair of pajamas. Chloe said sadly, "I guess you have work today…" "Nope. I am not leaving you today." Chloe grinned. She knew what this meant. She pulled Beca into the bathroom. "What, Chlo?" Chloe pulled of her and then Beca's top. "We are going to take a bath together." Beca was surprised, but very glad. "Don't,like, old people take baths together? Why not a shower?", Beca asked. "Then I guess we are really old. Baths last longer.", Chloe said. "Ok Chlo. Whatever makes you happy." "You make me happy," Chloe said. "And a bath means more time together. So a bath."

10 Minutes Later

A moan of pleasure escaped Chloe's lips, as Beca quickly slid her finger in and out of her girlfriend. A ding was heard just as Chloe came in the tub, and she quickly popped out of the bath. Beca stayed, very confused. Did I make her uncomfortable? Beca wondered for about 30 seconds until her girlfriend was back and began touch Beca's body. "Fuck," she whispered. " I'll take that as a request," Chloe said seductavly. Mhhhmnhnn, Beca moaned, as Chloe went faster and faster in and out of Beca.

At Dinner..

"This needs to be more common," said Beca, eyeing Chloe very carefully. "Really Becs?", Chloe asked. We have been doing it ev- Beca placed a deep and passionate kiss into Chloe's lips. Chloe sighed in happiness. Beca stood the pair up and marched them into their bedroom. Chloe broke the kiss momentarily saying, "Cmon Becs, dinner will be cold." Beca grinned and said, "Did I not buy you a microwave for this exact reason?", Beca teased. " I had a working microwave.", Chloe said. "Yeah but it was old and didn't do your great cooking justice," Beca said, grinning because she knew she was right. "Now cmon Chlo, I really need you right now."

Chloe obliged.

AN- Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Make sure to tell me if you would like a different balance of dating and sex. Enjoy chapter 2, son along the way.


End file.
